


Content

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just some kissing and frottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

Finn bent down even further to gain better access to Kurt's neck as he held the smaller boy to the bed. Kurt's arms were on either side of him, fingers laced with Finn's as Finn continued to rut against him, causing the wonderful friction of their bodies as they kissed.

Kurt moaned softly, head lolling to the side and giving Finn better access to his neck so he could press chaste kisses there. Kurt's gaze moved back over to Finn's, blinking heavily in contentment and bringing Finn's lips back to his own. As he brought his hips up to connect with Finn's, Kurt groaned into the kiss as Finn responded by grinding his hips down onto Kurt's own.

"Oh god. _Finn_ ," Kurt gasped as Finn moaned along with him and brought his hips back down onto Kurt's even harder, cocks sliding together through their boxers.

Finn's eyes closed tightly as he arched his back and continued his movements against the other boy. "God I love you," he breathed, and Kurt responded by slipping his hand out from under where Finn was still pinning him to the bed and palming Finn's hard on through the fabric, moving his hand up and down slowly. Finn continued moving with him, reaching down to cover Kurt's hand with his own and take Kurt's cock in his hand as well. Kurt let out a whimper, breathing harder, and came, Finn following only moments later.

He rolled himself off of Kurt, moving to lay next to him, and pressed a kiss to Kurt's collarbone before wrapping his arms around the shivering boy. Kurt snuggled up to him, smiling, and thanked his lucky stars that he'd finally found a boy who he loved and who loved him back.


End file.
